Hollywood love chapter 2
by thecaster
Summary: This is where Tyler starts to fall for Beck harder than he could ever think. They have an amazing time at the beach and its so adorable l read and find out what all happens l


Tyler and Beck left the classroom and hopped in Beck's car. "Wow!" "You have a convertible?!" "Yep my little guy I do haha." Tyler sat in confusion but happiness. He thought was this gonna be just for sex or a genuine love to be true to him. Tyler was a virgin but always wanted to lose it to a guy like Beck, handsome, brave, bold, sweet, teddy bearish on the inside. "Beck?" "What's the matter?" "How'd you know something was wrong?" "Because Tyler, I've looked at you twiddle your cute little thumbs." Beck grabbed Tyler's hand and held it tight. He stopped the car to look Tyler in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong." "Well I-I'm nervous about what's going to happen." "With what?" "This." Beck started driving again and took Tyler to Venus beach. When they arrived Beck hopped out of the car. "Come on take a walk with me." Tyler got out of the car and caught up with Beck. "Where are you shoes?" "In the car heh." "Now tell me, what's got your little head all confuzzled." Beck said. "Well there's this thing that I really, really really want to ask you- Beck cut him off with a deep passionate kiss and Tyler melted into Becks arms. "My answer is yes." Tyler smiled and held beck as tight as he could and never wanted it to end. Beck pulled out his phone and went to . "Teddy bear, what are you doing?" "Making us official so everyone knows." He put their relationship status as "happily taken". "Awww teddy bear!" Tyler hugged Beck and happily kissed him. They took photos of them playing in the water, sitting in the sand and watching the beautiful sunset. "The perfect day with the perfect little guy." Tyler looked up at Beck and smiled. "Come on lets head back to school." "Grrrr, I don't wanna go back to school everyone hates me there, except for Kat, I think she knows me from somewhere." "Hahaha, come on silly." "Ok." They ran to the car laughing and giggling. The picture perfect couple.

Back at Hollywood Arts, Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Kat were at the black box waiting for Sikowitz to arrive and so he did. "Well good afternoon class how are we today?" The class all murmured in disgust and boredom. "Where have you been?" "Well I had a coconut and it gave me visions." "So that's why you were late, because your stupid coconuts?" Robbie asked "Yep." "Now we're going to talk about backstories." "Backstories." "Just get on with it!" Jade complained."

At that point Beck and Tyler arrived in the school parking lot and walked back to Sikowitz's class but the door was locked. "What do we do now?" "Lets just go to the black box." Beck said he grabbed Tyler's hand and they arrived to the black box. "Teddy, I don't wanna go in there what if Jade tries to start something?" "She won't cub." "Ok". Tyler said. They walked into the black box and took two seats in the back of the room. "Ahh Beck!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Who is that young man with you?" "This is my boyfriend." "What!?" Jade said as she stood up in jealousy. "Yea he's my boyfriend now." Beck said with a happy smirk on his olive toned face. "You're dead Beck." "No you're not gonna do anything to my Teddybear he's mine now not yours." Tyler sad nervously. "Tyler baby, sit down I'll handle it. Jade just face I that you and me weren't meant to be, ok and you're not gonna sit here and threaten Tyler. "I don't care." Jade said as she sat down angrily. "That's why you can't have a boyfriend because you're so mean to everyone." Tyler said protecting Beck. "I wanna leave." "And go where?" Anywhere to be with you alone." "you wanna go to the beach?" "No, I was thinking about going back to your place and cuddling up and watching a movie." "Sounds good to me baby." They got up and left the class without Sikowitz's recognition and went to the parking lot and Beck drove them to his house. They got out of the car and Beck unlocked the door to his trailer and let Tyler in and he flopped onto his bed. Beck sat down on the bed and Tyler laid his head on Becks lap. He started to feel urges rushing through his body and he didn't want to try to make himself seem desperate for sex but how could he not. Tyler was beautiful with big warm brown eyes, long thick dark hair, and the most gorgeous smile. Tyler pulled Beck in for a kiss. He kissed him passionately and then he broke the kiss with a powerful sentence: "Be my first." Becks face lite up with love and delight. Beck kissed Tyler with all of the power he could give. Tyler rolled on top of Beck and straddled him and moaned through their make out session. Beck grinded back to the beat of Tylers motion. A-a-Ahh, P-please, m-more, mmmm. Beck undid Tylers pants and asked him:" Do you mind. Tyler hand no problem to Becks gesture. Uhh-huhh Beck please give me your all! They fumbled taking off clothes and getting tangled in naked limbs and bare bodies. You couldn't tell where one boy ended and the other began. Tyler wrapped his legs around Beck and kissed him as Beck thrusted against his virgin hole. "Beck, please be gentle." He leaned down and whispered in to Tylers ear: "I'll try my best." Tyler bit his bottom lip and moaned softly as Beck kissed his neck, down his jaw line and down his chest.

The End stay Tuned for chapter three to see this continuation of Dog with a blog x Victorious story


End file.
